Murong Qianxue
|image1= |Chinese=慕容千雪 |Pinyin=Mùróng qiānxuě |AKA=Senior Master Murong |Status=Unknown |Cod= |Species=Human |Gender= Female |Age= |Eyes= |Hair=Shallow Ice Blue |Height= |Spouse(s)= |Relatives= |Master(s)= |Disciple(s)=Qu Xuanyin |Allies=Frozen Cloud Asgard Yun Che |Profound Strength=5th Level Tyrant Profound Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Asgard Mistress of Frozen Cloud Asgard |Pre Occupation=Seven Fairies of Frozen Cloud Asgard |Affiliation=Frozen Cloud Asgard |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Blue Wind Empire |City=Snow Region of Extreme Ice |First Appearance=Chapter 320 |Last Appearance= |Total Chapters= |Bloodline = Ice Phoenix |Laws = Water}}Murong Qianxue is one of Frozen Cloud Asgard's Seven Fairies, with her being ranked second. She later became Asgard Mistress when Yun Che handed her the position. Appearance Her appearance was peerlessly beautiful as if she was a goddess that descended to the mortal world. Her slender waist like a willow, the curved bodyline winded downwards like water, connecting to ample buttocks hidden by the snow attire. Her snowy skin was more so tenderly pink and flawless like glossy resin, making one become endlessly lost in a reverie at just the thought of the utterly charming scenery that laid to the front of this charming body. Chest The snow robes of Frozen Cloud Asgard were all slightly constraint, and when she was in her snow robe, Murong Qianxue’s chest area had always been perked up; as such, it was imaginable just how bountiful they were under her snow robe… Though Yun Che had once seen her body at the Frozen Cloud Wintry Spring back then, it was merely a short glance, and with the cover from the night, he did not manage to see them too vividly. Only while she was absorbing effect of the Overlord Pellets did he astonishingly realize that Murong Qianxue actually possessed a pair of such bountiful, large globes. His five fingers were already spread to the widest, yet he had only managed to grasp half of it. Among all of the women Yun Che had experienced with, even the most bountiful Chu Yuechan and Cang Yue both paled in comparison.Let alone Little Demon Empress who could only barely compete with Jasmine.Not only were they huge, even their bounciness were extremely fine and soft. The jade-snow balm was filled with the traces of his fingers, and even when he consecutively and quietly exerted some force into them, he still failed to firmly grasp them; the sensation he felt was even more so silky like touching pearl powder. Yet, under her chest muscle, her body was exceptionally slender, revealing her curvature... Plotline She came out with the rest of the Seven Fairies to fight Yun Che when he came to Frozen Cloud Asgard to look for Chu Yuechan but were defeated. When Yun Che joined as a disciple, he accidentally ran into the Seven Fairies when they were naked in the bath. Yun Che opened all of her profound entrances as repayment. After Yun Che returned from the Illusory Demon Realm with the Overlord Pellet, he helped all disciples assimilate the pellet starting with Murong Qianxue. Her Profound Strength rose from a Level Eight Throne to a Mid-Stage Fifth Level Overlord. A month before ascending to the Realm of the Gods with Mu Bingyun, Yun Che formally passed on the title of Asgard Mistress to her. Mu Bingyun bestowed the 6 remaining Fairies each a drop of blood essence so they could cultivate the Frozen End Divine Arts, thus giving Murong Qianxue a very thin Ice Phoenix bloodline. Trivia * One of the characters with the biggest breasts introduced so far, only surpassed by Mu Xuanyin and Xia Qingyue. * She was the first Overlord in Frozen Cloud Asgard’s history, not including Mu Bingyun whose cultivation level was mystery. Category:Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Tyrant Profound Realm Category:Water Laws Category:Sect Master Category:Status Unknown